inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Kimi Dakara
Kimi Dakara (君だから。, Bởi vì đó là bạn) là bài hát nhân vật trong Inazuma Eleven GO : Chrono Stone giữa Matsukaze Tenma và Amemiya Taiyou . Thông tin *'Trình bày' : Matsukaze Tenma (Terasaki Yuka) và Amemiya Taiyou .( Eguchi Takuya ) *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ ': Mei *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và bản trình bày trên Wiki:'Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Lời nhạc 'Kanji' 松風天馬 : いつか思いっきり君と走れる日が 来ること願っていたんだ 雨宮太陽 : 今こんな風にボールを蹴りあって 君が笑うから僕もうれしいよ 雨宮太陽 : これまでのぶんも取り戻して 雨宮太陽 : ここから先の空は ずっと晴れるはずさ そよ風がやさしい　陽光(ひかり)あふれるグランドで いろんな夢　ひとつずつ叶えよう もっと羽ばたけるって　心配いらないなってわかる 大空が似合う　君だから 雨宮太陽 : '大好きなことは諦めたりせずに 勇気を自信に変えて '松風天馬 : 今の俺たちの守りたいオモイが きっと未来への一歩になるんだ 雨宮太陽 : 見つけたい世界待っているよ 松風天馬 : 曇り空の向こうも 明日を信じてる どんな向かい風も　倒れない強いキモチで 励ましあう　お互いが自慢さ 悔し涙もある　忘れられないヨロコビも いつも真剣な　君だから そよ風がやさしい　陽光あふれるグランドで いろんな夢　ひとつずつ叶えよう もっと羽ばたけるって　心配いらないなってわかる 大空が似合う　君だから 'Romanji' Tenma : Itsuka omoikkiri kimi to hashireru hi ga Kuru koto negatte ita nda Taiyou : Ima konnafuni booru o keri atte Kimi ga waraukara boku mo ureshii yo Tenma ': Kore made no bun mo torimodoshite 'Taiyou :Koko kara saki no sora wa Zutto hareru hazu sa Soyokaze ga yasashii (Hikari) afureru gurando de Ironna yume hitotsu zutsu kanaeyou Motto habatakeru tte shinpaiiranai natte wakaru Oozora ga niau kimi dakara Taiyou: Daisukina koto wa akirame tari sezu ni Yuuki o jishin ni kaete Tenma ' : Ima no oretachi no mamoritai omoi ga Kitto mirai e no ippo ni naru nda 'Taiyou :Mitsuketai sekai matte iru yo Tenma ' : Kumorizora no mukoo mo Ashita o shinji teru Donna mukaikaze mo taorenai tsuyoi kimochi de Hagemashi au otagai ga jiman sa Kuyashinamida mo aru wasurerarenai yorokobi mo Itsumo shinkenna kimi dakara Soyokaze ga yasashii (Hikari) afureru gurando de Ironna yume hitotsu zutsu kanaeyou Motto habatakeru tte shinpaiiranai natte wakaru Oozora ga niau kimi dakara 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ Tenma ' : I’ve always hoped that someday I’ll be able to run freely with you. 'Taiyou :Right now, passing the ball around like this, You’re smiling and I’m glad too. Tenma ' : Let’s take back those times leading up to this moment. 'Taiyou : The skies from here on should always be clear. The breeze is gentle, on the grounds filled with sunlight, Let’s realize our dreams one by one. I know you can fly higher, you’re alright now. The sky suits you, because it’s you. Taiyou :Never giving up on the thing you love, Changing courage into confidence. Tenma ''' : The memories that we want to protect now, Will surely become a step towards the future. [http://vi.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Amemiya_Taiyou '''Taiyou]' ' :The world we want to discover is waiting. Tenma ' :On the other side of the grey skies, We believe in tomorrow. No matter which direction the wind blows, with unfaltering strength We cheer for each other, proud of each other. There are tears of frustration, and unforgettable joy. Always so earnest, because it’s you. The breeze is gentle, on the grounds filled with sunlight, Let’s realize our dreams one by one. I know you can fly higher, you’re alright now. The sky suits you, because it’s you. 'Bản dịch Việt ngữ Tenma ' : Tôi lúc nào cũng hi vọng sẽ có một ngày Được cùng bạn, chạy đến chân trời kia 'Taiyou ': Ngay bây giờ, chuyền bóng quanh như thế này Bạn đang mỉm cười và tôi cũng thế. 'Tenma ' : Chúng ta hãy cùng nhau quay lại khoảnh khắc này 'Taiyou :Nơi ta ngắm nhìn một bầu trời luôn trong xanh Gió thổi nhẹ dịu dàng, mặt đất tràn đầy nắng ấm Chúng ta hãy cùng biến những giấc mơ thành hiện thực. Tôi biết bạn có thể vươn lên đến chân trời, và bạn sẽ ổn thôi Bầu trời là nơi dành cho bạn, bởi vì đó là bạn Taiyou :Không bao giờ từ bỏ thứ mình yêu Biến lòng can đảm thành sự tự tin 'Tenma ' :Để bảo vệ những kỉ niệm của chúng ta Và nó sẽ trở thành một bước tiến trong tương lai. 'Taiyou ': Thế giới chúng ta muốn khám phá đang mong chờ ta 'Tenma ' : Ở phía bên kia của bầu trời u tối Chúng ta tin vào ngày mai Dù gió có thổi theo hướng nào, cùng với sức mạnh của ta Chúng ta sẽ cổ vũ cho nhau và tự hào về nhau. Dù đôi khi ta rơi lệ vì thất vọng, hay những niềm vui khó phai Lúc nào cũng nghiêm túc, vì đó chính là bạn Gió nhẹ nhàng dịu dàng, mặt đất tràn đầy nắng ấm Chúng ta hãy cùng biến những giấc mơ thành hiện thực. Tôi biết bạn có thể vươn lên đến chân trời, và bạn sẽ ổn thôi Bầu trời là nơi dành cho bạn,bởi vì đó là bạn Video thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Âm nhạc